


Anti-Valentine's Day Ball

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus sacrifices for the greater good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anti-Valentine's Day Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Severus sacrifices for the greater good.

Title: Anti-Valentine's Day Ball  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #195: Valentine/Anti-Valentine.  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus sacrifices for the greater good.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Anti-Valentine’s Day Ball

~

“Surely there is someone else available.”

Minerva inclined her head. “Well, Remus has agreed to represent Hogwarts, but we need two people--”

“The wolf?” Severus growled. “Ridiculous!”

Shrugging, Minerva poured more tea. “You know better than most that Remus is perfectly safe now that you make his Wolfsbane, Severus.”

Severus snorted.

“Someone must represent the school at the Ministry’s Valentine’s Day Ball,” Minerva continued. “If you are not able to go, perhaps Sybill--”

“Oh, very well,” Severus snarled, standing up. “Someone has to be sure the school is responsibly represented.”

Minerva smiled. “Please wear something festive,” she called after him.

~

“This is not a date,” Severus muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

“Never thought it was,” Remus replied amicably. “Although I must say, you look great.”

Severus glared at him.

“The champagne is excellent,” Remus continued. “Have you tried it?”

With a muttered oath, Severus snatched a glass from a passing house-elf. He downed it, then had two more in rapid succession.

Once the music started, they watched couples dance until Remus suggested a walk outside.

_It has to be the wine_ , Severus decided as he devoured Remus’ mouth, and yet, this was his best anti-Valentine’s Day ever.

~


End file.
